


the love we share

by vvxxxu (vai_xu)



Series: of memories and love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex, could also be considered partly boring sex lol, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_xu/pseuds/vvxxxu
Summary: Sometimes Bokuto and Kuroo like to spend a little time of their weekend in bed and enjoy each other. Basically 4k words of sweet love making.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> here i am with yet another bokuro fanfic. it's a smutty part two of "the memories we make", which can be read beforehand since it features how they got together and the origins of the party.  
> but since this is mainly fluffy porn you can read this as a standalone too i guess :3
> 
> have fun, and as always, this is not beta'd, if you spot any typos or phrasing mistakes, please tell me! english is not my first language :)

“Have a save trip home!” Koutarou shouts, closing the door of their flat after the last of their visitors had left. Tetsurou already waits for him in the doorway that leads to their living room, eyes soft and probably a little tired. He smiles when Koutarou turns and looks at him.

“What a great day,” Tetsurou says, reaching out and welcoming his boyfriend into his arms. Koutarou sighs, a content smile on his lips.

“It really was great. I’m glad everyone could make it.”

“Yeah. Even Konoha showed up even though he does shiftwork.”

“Mmmh,” Koutarou mumbles, head buried in Tetsurou’s neck who suspects that he’s got his eyes closed already.

He’s pretty happy himself. After Koutarou’s ridiculous email, he almost expected everyone to ignore their invitation. But so many people showed up, congratulating them and making the day as awesome as it was. The picnic had been a blast, they had so much fun drinking and sharing stories, reveling in the good old times. Koutarou had been a bundle of energy the whole day, basically vibrating with joy.

The greatest moment probably had been when all their friends gifted them a night at a very nice and expensive ryokan. Daichi had given him the card and the confirmation of reservation on behalf of all of them, but Kenma later hinted that it had been Tsukishima’s idea and that he had been the one planning and collecting the money.

Tetsurou had and still feels incredibly happy about that, not to mention Koutarou who had looked like he might start crying right there and then. Even when the first people started going home after they relocated everything to their flat, he still went around thanking everybody in his enthusiastic and very intimate way. Tetsurou’s cheeks might still hurt from smiling so much.

Now they are alone, the last of their friends finally gone too, and he couldn’t be happier about how everything had turned out. He looks down at Koutarou who’s in his arms and listens to his calm breathing.

“Hey babe, you wanna go to bed? You seem tired. We can clean up tomorrow,” Tetsurou then asks with a gentle voice, lightly stroking Koutarou’s strong back. Hugging him tighter, Koutarou grumbles, moving his face from his neck to look into his eyes.

“I don’ wanna sleep…” he whines, pouting, look of a tired twelve-year-old on his face. Tetsurou snorts and laughs at that.

“You’re such a baby, oh my god. We don’t have to sleep already, but I’d like to go to bed with you nonetheless. As fun as today was, I’m exhausted,” Tetsurou explains and starts walking backwards through the living room towards their bedroom. Koutarou follows with clumsy steps.

“Mmmm’kay,” he murmurs then, burying his face in Tetsurou’s neck again.

Slowly they make their way to their bedroom door, which gets pushed open by Tetsurou for them to stumble into their big king size bed that pretty much makes up the whole room.

Tetsurou pulls the limp body of his significant other down onto the mattress making Koutarou fall on top of him with a silent “Oomph”. They lie there for a minute, just breathing into each other’s skin.

“Shouldn’t we change?” comes the slow question from Koutarou who makes absolutely no move.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou answers, gripping Koutarou tighter around his waist.

Silence again. Then …

“What’s an expression for feeling horny and tired, Tetsu…?”

That evokes a snort and a laugh.

“Oh man, Bro. You seriously wanna have sex now? I’m practically dead.”

Another whine comes from Koutarou, who turns to the side and rolls off Tetsurou.

“I knoooow, but I’m having urges, Tetsu. I bet I can’t sleep if I don’t get off now. Tetsuuuu.”

“Jeez, okay. Couldn’t say no to you anyways,” Tetsurou mumbles and starts working on getting out of his jeans. Koutarou beside him makes a happy noise, pulling his shirt over his head and getting rid of his socks.

“I’m gonna be fast, I swear. I can ride you, basically no work for you to do…!”

“Shit Kou, calm down, my mind’s not ready for those pictures yet,” Tetsurou muses, naked except for his boxer shorts already. He looks at Koutarou, who’s down to his boxer briefs too and already rummages around in their bedside drawer. With a sigh, he lets himself fall onto his back again, closing his eyes and gripping his dick through his boxers.

“Did you notice Lev and Yaku? They were practically all over each other the whole day.”

“I know! That was so not Yaku-style! But they are kinda cute together, aren’t they?”

Tetsurou smiles and gets more comfortable while Koutarou joins him in the middle of the bed with all the utensils he needs. It should be easy to get into the mood, Tetsurou thinks, turning and laying his head on Koutarou’s strong shoulder, breathing into his neck while continuing to palm his own dick.

“We probably should have taken a shower…” he mumbles, mouthing at the skin closest to him. Koutarou just makes a content noise deep down in his throat and reaches out for Tetsurou, putting his arms around him, hands trailing along his relaxed body.

“Don’ care, love you anyways, even when you’re stinky,” Koutarou retorts and chuckles gleefully. Gasping in mock offense, Tetsurou lets go of himself and hooks a leg over his boyfriend’s hip to pull him closer and get a better reach. When he pinches Koutarou’s butt cheek hard, the man in front of him squeals in the most satisfying way.

“You jerk, I didn’t deserve that!”

"Trust me, you did, babe."

“True, you smell like a sunny day in spring, I can even see the birds peeking out of the nest on your head…!”

“Koutarou …!” Tetsurou growls low and deep, still humor in his voice. “What about me having a silver tongue, huh? You’re obviously the master of bad puns here.”

Koutarou’s protest dies in his mouth when Tetsurou crawls up and kisses him. It’s slow and lazy, both of them tired and worn out, but Tetsurou loves it nonetheless. A warm hand creeps up his side, stroking his skin fondly and making him shiver in delight. He hums deep in his throat, seeking more skin contact and pressing even closer. The leg that rests over Koutarou’s hip slowly wanders downwards and tangles with his boyfriend’s strong ones.

“Love you …,” he mumbles against swollen lips, with soft gasps as his only answer.

Slowly they begin to rut against each other, underwear rubbing against thighs and hips, stimulating them both until they can feel each other growing hard.

Mostly their love making is all smiles and silent laughter, fond kisses and cuddles afterwards. Tetsurou wouldn't trade those times for anything in the world, and he appreciates it even more since he knows Koutarou can be one kinky fucker when it comes to sex, quite literally. Tetsurou needs his fair share of hard, fast fucks too, that’s for sure, but they have their own kind of comfort zone and they know it’s enough, and that’s what makes Tetsurou so happy about their relationship. They’re both open for whatever comes, and this knowledge, too, feels like an extra save cushion if anyone should happen to fall.

“Mmmmmh Tetsuuu …,” Koutarou rasps and suddenly Tetsurou has a tongue near his ear and hot breath where it tickles most and he huffs a laugh and rolls Koutarou onto his back and himself on top of him. Deliberately he rolls his hips against the ones beneath him and looks at his boyfriend through lidded eyes.

“Yeah babe, you look so hot,” he rumbles and licks his lip, giving Koutarou quite the show, making him moan and close his eyes, arms reaching over his head.

“Aaaah fuck, bro, baby, Tetsu, shit …”

Tetsurou chuckles, totally understanding Koutarou’s inability to form coherent sentences, since he himself feels quite drugged with fatigue. But as it is with Koutarou, their dicks always come first. It’s not like he’s complaining.

Still, just as Tetsurou really gets into it, both hands securely beside Koutarou’s shoulders and his rhythm quickening with every move, he hears a snore from above him and he looks up at his boyfriend’s face, brows furrowed in needy exhaustion.

There he lies, eyes closed, mouth wide open and sound asleep.

“Fucking seriously,” Tetsurou mumbles, a little out of breath and horny as hell. Unbelievable.

He can’t even be angry at Koutarou, not that he ever would be because of such a thing. He’s too fucking tired to care. It was a long day and it isn’t the first time Koutarou got over-motivated with sex.

So all he can do is sigh, smile, crawl off of Koutarou and sink onto the bed right next to him. His throbbing erection is quite hard to ignore, so he starts to rub himself off, but soon tiredness comes and engulfs him in the comfortable numbness of sleep and he can’t even remember if he actually got off or not when he wakes up the next morning.

 

*

 

The air is cold and fresh when he opens his eyes, mind still groggy and drool slowly drying on his cheek. It took a long time to get used to Bokuto being a literal early bird, even though he’s in zombie mode for at least an hour when he wakes up in the morning.

With a content sigh Tetsurou pulls the sheets up higher and enjoys the quiet time after a good night’s sleep where your body still feels heavy and relaxed. He’d enjoy it even more if Koutarou was there beside him, but you can’t have it all. Instead, he listens to the sounds of the birds outside and enjoys the breeze that comes in through the open window. What a great Sunday morning.

When he hears the toilet flush and a white-black mane of hair appears in the bedroom door, this Sunday morning seems to get even better.

“Mornin’ Kou,” he mutters while Koutarou crawls back into bed and immediately wraps his arms around Tetsurou. Yes, very good.

“Mmmmh,” is all that comes back, but instead of an answer he gets a mouth on his temple and some kisses with morning breath.

“Ugh, is brushing your teeth a physical impossibility for you?” he teases, knowing that Koutarou knows he doesn’t care.

“Shut up, you love everything about me,” Koutarou answers, biting his nose lightly. When he starts to lick Tetsurou’s face, it’s more the former captain of the Nekoma volleyball team can take, however.

“Oh my god, you’re disgusting!” he cackles and tries to push his boyfriend away. “At least use mouth wash before you do that!”

“Manly morning breath is a part of the package deal, Tetsu, there’s no way out of it now.”

They bicker for some time, laughing and snorting and pushing each other’s faces, until Tetsurou suddenly feels a very prominent hard-on brushing his thigh.

With a grin on his lips he reaches down to palm Koutarou’s dick through his boxer briefs and says, “Honey, that’s some serious morning wood you’re spotting there.”

A purr-like noise escapes Koutarou’s lips at the forward ministration and he rolls his hips into the touch.

“I’m sorry for falling asleep yesterday, it clearly left little Kou very unsatisfied,” he answers and Tetsurou sputters at the nickname.

“’Little Kou’, you’re such a dork.”

“You’re a dork too, a dork who loves touching my dick.”

“Indeed, I do.”

They kiss, morning breath forgotten, tongues gliding against each other and lips meeting in slow, steady movements. Tetsurou continues to stroke Koutarou through his underwear, hand gliding over the bulge tenderly at first, then growing bolder with the intention to please. He loves listening to the sounds his lover makes when they have sex, and he’s glad when his actions are rewarded with soft gasps and whines.

“You want me to suck you off?” he asks then, watching Koutarou through eyes still heavy with sleep.

“Yeah, would be awesome.”

So he crawls down, taking the blanket with him because he knows Koutarou isn’t cold without it, making himself comfortable between the strong legs of his boyfriend. When he pulls away the underwear and frees Koutarou’s swollen cock, he doesn’t waste any time and goes straight to work, swallowing down the hot shaft as far as he can.

A breath leaves Koutarou’s mouth through gritted teeth and soon his hands find Tetsurou’s hair and lose themselves in the mess of his bedhead.

Comfortable silence settles over them, only occasionally broken by the slurping sounds Tetsurou makes around Koutarou’s member, and Koutarou’s pleased hums. Tetsurou’s right hand is wrapped around the lower half of the dick in his mouth, helping with pleasuring Bokuto while his other hand fondles the hair on Koutarou’s lower abdomen. He smells musky and very much like Bokuto, a little sweaty and the faint tinge of yesterday’s AXE. Tetsurou moans around his cock, trying to take it deeper and let his boyfriend feel the vibrations.

“Ah, yeah …”

Suddenly a cellphone rings on one of the nightstands and Tetsurou feels how one hand leaves his head. Some moments later he hears Koutarou pick up the phone, seemingly not bothered by what they are doing right now. Tetsurou opens his eyes and looks up, mouth not leaving the pulsating shaft.

“Hello? Oh, Kenma! … Yeah, Tetsu probably left it in the living room yesterday. … Mh, I don’t know … wanna ask him? I can hand him the phone. … Okay! … Have a nice day!”

A phone gets pressed to the side of his face and Tetsurou let’s go of Koutarou’s dick with a lout slurping sound, licking his lips before he rearranges himself, taking the cellphone in one hand and continuing to rub the wet cock with the other.

“Hey Kenma, what’s up?” he asks casually, trying to shift his weight so he is comfortable.

After some silence, Kenma speaks up, irritation clearly evident in his voice, “Kuroo … are you doing what I think you’re doing right now …?”

Tetsurou smiles, eyes following a drop of precome or spit that slowly tries to make his way over Koutarou’s glans.

“If what you think I’m doing is giving Kou a blowjob then yes. Why did you call?”

Kenma makes a soft but agitated sound in the back of his throat.

“You two are disgusting.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Ugh. Why am I even friends with you …”

“I ask myself the exact same question every now and then but then decide that is has to be my great personality and dashingly good looks.”

Kenma huffs what’s probably a laugh and Tetsurou smiles. Poor Ken, the guy has to suffer quite a lot with the both of them. Tetsurou himself probably is enough to annoy the shit out of Kenma on a good day.

“Back to my question before Kou loses all interest in my delicious blowjob skills-“ “Kuroo, I don’t want to know.” “- why did you call?”

“Hinata asks if he forgot his keys on your desk. I wish I would have made him call you …”

Tetsurou considers this, absentmindedly mouthing Koutarou’s dick and he hears his breath hitching from above.

“I will have a look later, I remember seeing them there, maybe he really left them. Anything else?”

“No thanks. I’ll leave you two to it now.”

“Thanks Ken, love you…!”

“Ugh …”

Tetsurou pulls the phone from his ear and hits the red button. It gets discarded a few seconds later, and his attention goes back to Koutarou, who has his arms crossed behind his head, looking down at him with a faint smile on his face. Tetsurou meets his eyes, a toothy grin on his lips.

“Ready to go again, captain,” Tetsurou informs him, both hands on Koutarou’s member now.

“Mh, you and Kenma are so cute. I love your dynamic,” Koutarou says while Tetsurou starts to lick at his dick again, which is a little softer than before.

“He’s great,” Tetsurou agrees, mouthing at the head while grabbing the shaft tight, starting to work Koutarou in earnest again. That gets a moan out of him and shortly after that he swallows him down again.

“I’m so glad he found Shouyou. Now they can be cute friends forever,” Koutarou mumbles, visibly getting into it again.

Tetsurou smiles around Koutarou’s dick at that, pausing again to speak.

“I honestly think Kenma really opened up to him. I think Shouyou is special, you know? I bet he isn’t interested in romance with anyone else, but maybe he can have something similar to that with Shouyou, you know? They really connected.”

“Mh,” is all Koutarou says, slowly circling his hips. Tetsurou gets back to it, pulling Koutarou’s cock deep into his mouth, swallowing. Then he sets a fast and hard pace, knowing his jaw won’t last forever. Koutarou is bigger than average, and Tetsurou only once manages to sink down on him fully, burying his nose in the curls above Bokuto’s prick.

When the grunts from above him get louder, he moves his left hand down between Koutarou’s ass cheeks and starts rubbing his hole, knowing that sometimes it’s enough to stimulate his boyfriend.

With a loud “Ah!” Koutarou clenches down hard, as expected, and soon after that Tetsurou’s mouth is filled with the hot, salty sperm of his boyfriend. He swallows, just because he doesn’t want to make a mess, and licks Koutarou clean when the spurts stop coming.

“Aw, that was nice,” Koutarou sighs, sinking deeper into the mattress, the content kind of bonelessness after a good orgasm visible in his features.

“Want me to continue?” Tetsurou asks, getting into the mood himself, even though he’s not hard yet. But he loves to see Koutarou like this, losing himself in pleasure and enjoying some alone time with him, so he wouldn’t mind taking this further.

Koutarou thinks about that. Tetsurou just realizes that he is wearing one of his shirts and it’s deliciously tight around his chest. So he reaches up, pushing it up his stomach a bit, revealing the six-pack that lies hidden underneath. Caressing the skin there lightly, he goes to kissing Bokuto where he can reach, his thighs, his pelvis, his soft dick …

Soon, Bokuto giggles and Tetsurou feels his cock filling again, ready for more.

“Damn Tetsu, you’re eager today …”

“Must be because of your hotness, babe.”

“Aw, kissass.”

“I can, if you want.”

“Ahaha, you’re funny- shit…!”

Tetsurou grins against Koutarou’s butt, hand under his boyfriend’s lower back and one over one of his thighs, keeping it near his chest to support him while he dives down and starts eating him out. He himself mostly feels weird when Koutarou does it to him, but Koutarou … he’s really into it and goes completely wild when Tetsurou decides to go down on him.

“Fuck … fuck! Tetsu- ah!”

Yeah, that’s how he likes it.

Hands reach down, just out of reach to grab a fistful of hair, so they grip the sheets tightly.

“Shit … shit shit fuck…!”

Tetsurou adds a finger, aiming straight for Koutarou’s prostate and he gets rewarded with an honest to god wail for that, Koutarou’s voice even breaks. Damn, now he can feel something happening between his own legs. That’s totally Koutarou’s voice and the noises he makes. No way to resist the pure eroticism of those. They could be straight out of a porno, probably even better.

“Fuck, Tetsu, Tetsu …!” he gasps and Tetsurou furrows his brows, jaw beginning to ache but so, so in for a needy Koutarou who pants his name with _that_ kind of voice. Damn.

Ramming his tongue as deep as he can he pulls Koutarou’s ass as high as possible, bending him up against his chest. Now hands are finally able to reach and he gets pressed against Koutarou’s ass with a strong grip in his hair, and he can’t complain. Opening his mouth as far as possible he licks down, lips wet and teeth sinking into delicate skin and Koutarou howls at that. His probably overstimulated dick lies full and red, untouched against his belly when Koutarou has his second orgasm, cock twitching and painting his chest that’s still covered by Tetsurou’s T-Shirt. Well …

“Fuck …” he pants, one hand in his sweaty, silver hair, gasping breaths trying to find their way back into his lungs. “Fuck Tetsu.”

Tetsurou just grins, letting go of Bokuto, kissing his stomach before he gets up, making his way into the bathroom while Koutarou tries to calm down. He’s spotting a boner now too, but fuck it, so worth, he thinks.

The cold tiles feel good under his feet and ground him for a few seconds. Rummaging through the cupboard over the sink he finds their mouthwash and decides on brushing his teeth after breakfast. He honestly can’t wait to get back into bed, so he works fast, grabbing a towel for Bokuto and him to clean up later before he exits the bathroom.

They have sex very frequently, it’s not like this is something extremely rare. Still, it’s special to him. Tetsurou cherishes the time they spend together, favorably in intimate ways like this. He feels like Koutarou is everything he ever wanted and needed, and when they are close like this it makes him feel whole.

He sounds like such a loser, he thinks with a smile on his face, a loser in love.

“Babe, up for another round?” he asks when he’s back in the bedroom, throwing the towel towards their nightstand. When he looks over at Koutarou, however, he sees that his boyfriend is already preparing for more. Still, Tetsurou has to grin at the scene happening in front of him.

With two fingers up his hole, Bokuto is reading something on his cellphone. The shirt is gone now and the former middle blocker can see beautiful muscles working while Koutarou slowly pumps his digits in and out of his ass.

“I see you’re already working on it. Be right back, gonna get us something to drink before we continue,” Tetsurou says and quickly makes a detour into the kitchen to get one of their water bottles for sports and fills it with cold fresh water. Those had appeared to be most useful during sexual practices since spilling your drink is almost impossible.

Whistling he joins Koutarou in the bedroom again, who was now eagerly working three fingers in and out of himself. He throws the bottle on the bed and gets rid of his underwear before climbing onto the mattress again, watching Bokuto take three big swigs from the water bottle. A condom and their lube already lying beside Koutarou on the bed he looms over the former ace, burying his face in the neck in front of him, nipping at the soft skin there.

“Wanna eat scrambled eggs later?” he mumbles, nosing at Koutarou’s jaw.

“Sounds perfect,” is the answer, and their lips meet in yet another sweet kiss. It’s short, because Tetsurou immediately works on getting the condom onto his dick and coating it with a generous amount of lube, while Bokuto pulls a cushion under his hips and spreads his legs for Tetsurou, fingers leaving his stretched hole.

“We should continue watching Shameless today, the last episode was really exciting and we’re not up to date yet,” Tetsurou says, positioning himself and slowly pushing into Koutarou’s tight heat.

“Fuck yes! Shameless was great, why didn’t we watch that earlier?”

“Because you thought it was another cheesy American family sitcom?”

“Shit, yeah, right there – yeah okay maybe. I judge shows by their preview pictures, okay?”

Tetsurou grunts after a particularly hard thrust but otherwise continues his steady rhythm.

“Yeah I know. Should we ask Akaashi if he wants to come over? I think he liked it too the last time we watched it together.”

“Yeah, that’s a nice idea …”

They fall silent, Tetsurou concentrating on hitting the right spots and the slapping sounds of skin on skin are the only noises they hear for some time.

“I could make the pasta he likes best …” Koutarou murmurs, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows in concentration. Then he moans, hips shooting up to roll with Tetsurou’s thrusts. “Fuck yes, just like that, babe …”

So Tetsurou picks up some speed and aims for Koutarou’s prostate again, and soon they are reduced to a panting, sweaty mess.

The room fills with soft gasps and needy panting, hands searching on each of their bodies, gripping tight or scratching desperately. Bokuto is getting louder and louder, a sign he’s growing close again. Tetsurou doesn’t have the stamina to stall the inevitable, so he sets an almost crucial pace, trying to angle the thrusts just right.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck-“

Koutarou is quick to orgasm yet again, a broken cry on his lips, tightening around Tetsurou and making him moan ecstatically.

“I’m so close, Kou, so close, _fuck_ -“

When he feels a wet finger enter his hole and press deep and _hard_ , he finally loses it and the long awaited release comes and hits him like a truck. Trying to keep his jerking hips in check he feels how he empties himself into the condom, arms shaking and breath catching in his throat. It’s those few seconds of total tension that are the only reason he can keep himself upright, because when the fog clears he simply crashes down onto Koutarou and just breathes for a moment.

There are hands back on him immediately, continuing their soft caresses and Tetsurou honestly feels like he’s in heaven.

“So good, Tetsu, so good,” is what Koutarou mumbles into the mess of hair on his head and all Tetsurou can do is smile and return the sweet touches.

 

Morning turns into noon, their flat first filled with the humid steam of the shower they had, then with the smell of scrambled eggs and coffee. They talk over the kitchen table, then play some video games. Koutarou tells Tetsurou about his workdays, about the project that will start on Monday and Tetsurou listens, asks him how and what and when. They find Hinata's keys and call him, seemingly brightening his day with this discovery. When Akaashi finally comes, the pasta is ready and they manage to watch three episodes of Shameless before the former setter falls asleep on their couch and the couple retreats to the bedroom.

All in all it’s a typical Sunday for them, but honestly? Tetsurou wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @vaixu


End file.
